Mechanical systems have long been used for material manipulation and transport. As an example, mechanical systems can be used to generate simple two-dimensional (“2D”) braided preforms such as rope and sleeve constructions. However, these systems are not easily configurable and often suffer from poor adaptability. In particular, existing mechanical systems may be unable to meet some of the challenges and requirements associated with three-dimensional (“3D”) braiding. In 3D braiding, fiber is routed through complex paths using moving carriers, in order to capitalize on the specific strength of the fiber in certain directions.
Complex mechanical systems may enable a higher degree of carrier path adaptability, and can be used for 3D braiding. However, such systems are difficult to implement due to limitations in scale, as well as the dimensional complexity of parts that need to be manufactured. For example, challenges arise in manufacturing parts that can hold. move and pass carriers in a precise manner through a variety of complex paths.
In some cases, a greater degree of carrier path adaptability may be attainable by replacing a mechanical system with an electromagnetic system. However, existing electromagnetic systems have shortcomings, such as an inability to maintain line tension during motion of a carrier, which can increase the risk of carrier ejection or misalignment. This renders existing electromagnetic systems unsuitable for 3D braiding applications that require proper line tension or precise alignment. From the above, it is seen that an improved apparatus and method for enabling a high degree of carrier path adaptability is desired.